


Cruel World

by hikoorie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Injury, Drowning, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Plot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slow Build, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikoorie/pseuds/hikoorie
Summary: Miho Agatsuma is no stranger to demons. Her ancestor made a deal with a demon for wealth but ended horribly. The family died in a fire and the misfortune fell to the generations after them. Every generation in the family is bound to get involved with demon business, and that included her uncle who’s recently passed. This soon stirred problems in her immediate family and on her nineteenth birthday, her mother had to send her away.Now that she got caught up in and being dragged down against her will to the Devil Dominion itself, it’s hard to not think that she’s the ‘cursed’ representative of the current generation. The question is, what will she do if she’s faced with the demon responsible for her family 'curse'?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Bubble Tea, Park, and Family Issues

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on the main story of Obey Me with a little twist to it.  
> please understand that English is not my native language, so I’m sorry if there’s any mistake or error. will add tags and warnings as we go.  
> twitter and tumblr: hikoorie

A loud _ding_ snaps Miho back to the land of consciousness. She groggily pulls her head up, blinking herself awake as a file that’s stuck to her cheek falling unceremoniously. Her laptop is long dead. She stares at her dark reflection on the dead screen, trying to put two and two together.

She fell asleep in the middle of writing an application letter. A copy of her last application letter to the animal clinic along with her resume, certificates, and whatnots are spread across the small table. She glances at her lit-up phone, reading the name that’s displayed there. The screen dies before she caught a glance at the time.

It’s eight at night when she taps it awake. And a message from Aran.

> _I’m at the park near your place_
> 
> _Benibana park_
> 
> _Get over here_
> 
> _Got something for you_

She types a reply.

> _If you said that_
> 
> _Then it’s safe, right?_

His reply arrives almost instantly.

> _If it’s not_
> 
> _Then I won’t tell you to wander around this late_
> 
> _Just get over here, princess_

“If he said that then I guess I’ll go.” She stretches out after sending an OK emoji. Her almond-shaped eyes survey the surroundings. The look on her face slowly turns deflated. Under the silvery moonlight, the room is still as messy as before. Her suitcases are still laying around, making up almost the entire small compartment of a bedroom that is also a living room.

It’s her fourth night here, at the third place she moved in this month. She hasn’t unpacked anything. She’s still grabbing clothes straight from the suitcase, shoving her essentials pouch back in after using. It feels like Aran would barge in through the front door any second to grab her hand and make another run out of town. How she wants to settle in quickly. Have a proper job so that maybe she can write again.

She has been missing her mother so much that it hurt. Every night she can almost her phantom warmth enveloping her as she is comforting herself to sleep. A series of poetic words put together into a book would lessen it, especially knowing her mother also reading it somewhere back at Gunma. That way they can meet without physically to. But she needs a steady life first to do that, and she has no solution to that matter yet. 

Grabbing her coat from the chair, she hurries out to leave the pitiful apartment.

***

Five minutes of walking through the Yamagata suburb and she’s already chugging down the best bubble tea she’s ever tasted. Miho shudders from the cold and the excitement, almost shaking the entire swing set. This is one of the things she could never do when she was still in the mansion, drinking sugary beverage late at night. _Mother would never tolerate this_. She takes another sip and her brain quickly pumps up more happy hormones, making her want to run around the small park. 

On the other swing, a large figure sits awkwardly on the small space, watching her relishing in the sweet taste while nursing his. 

“You’re already looking for a job?”

Miho nods energetically but almost chokes on the tapioca balls. “D-don’t tell me, are we going away again?”

Aran chuckles at her expression. “Nah, we’re good. That’s not what I mean. Aren’t you tired? We just moved in and all that running—you know?”

Miho slumps on the swing, gaining raised eyebrows from him. The thought of her sad and tiny apartment suddenly drains her energy. “I just can’t sit around in that place. I feel like I’m going to get sick if I spend too much time there.”

“It can’t be that bad. Your old place was better, but this one is cheap. It’s quiet, too. Isn’t it perfect for writing? The landlord isn’t a nosy old man either. That tops everything.”

 _What about the smelly, molded walls? The bug-infested bed? The stinky toilet?_ She shudders a bit and looks down on her drink, shaking it a little and watching the cold liquid swirl. Aran cranes his neck to look at her face, but she quickly looks away.

“You’ll be okay, Miho-chan.” He ensures her. “It’s good that you’re already looking for a job, that’s what I’m trying to say. I think we’re going to settle down here. Or at least I’ll make it so. Yamagata is a peaceful town.” He voluntarily makes a loud slurping noise.

“Can’t I just stay with you?” She asks quietly. Brown boots kick the ground and she starts swinging slightly. “That way it’ll be safer for both of us.”

“You know I can’t.”

“I swear I won’t be a nuisance.”

“Really? You never get along with Eri-chan, though.”

She drops her feet, stopping the momentum. “She’s still with you? You know it’s dangerous for her to get involved.”

“Oh? It’s not like you to care. Do you really want to get rid of her that much?”

She’s frozen all over. It’s not from the drink or the autumn breeze. “Aran, I’m not that petty! It’s not that I don’t want her to be around. The whole situation with our family is just—”

“I know, I know. Sheesh, I’m sorry.” Aran ruffles his locks and takes a deep breath. “You just sounded like my dad.”

With that, the chummy air between them turns sour. Miho balls her fists and bites back her words many times before speaking quietly. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just worried that we’ll drag more people into this mess. That’s all.”

“She knows that for sure.” His voice is devoid of any playfulness. “She has nowhere else to go, you know? Her old man can’t live another day without beating her.”

She bites the inside of her cheeks. She still remembers it as clear as day when Erika sauntered into her old apartment with a swollen eye and a bleeding cut on her temple. Miho hissed at the sight like she was the one who just got assaulted.

 _What kind of person would treat their relative that way?_ The question pops up. But then the thought of her own father comes into mind. And the thought of a father figure naturally brings Aran’s father into mind as well. Good people always leave early, is what they always say. His departure is still fresh in her mind. It must have been even more in Aran’s.

She glances at the young man bowing his head beside her. Maybe she’s being selfish. Aran has done everything he could to keep her safe, just like what he’s promised to her mother. He’s never failed. The constant moving around is him protecting her for whatever feud she finds herself in because she’s with him.

But she just wants to lessen that burden. Or this is just her trying to make herself useful already.

Miho opens her mouth to say something, but Aran suddenly looks up at her. Moonlight pours down on his tanned skin. His brown eyes gleam in conviction. “My informant told me that your brother may be gathering offerings as we speak.”

The sudden change kicks all the gears inside her brain to move. She’s replaying his words over and over, deeply wanting the sentence to never make any sense. But he means it. Every word of it. His unwavering gaze tells everything. That is his intention for bringing her out to the park. To inform this particular info, not to share the sin of enjoying sugary drinks at night.

Her brother … When was the last time she has seen him? The last time Aran ever mentioned him? His strong resemblance to her father makes him out of her reach, despite her mother’s encouragement to approach him. Both of them are … never meant for each other.

_And he …_

Miho clamps a hand over her mouth.

“They might be wrong,” Aran adds. “But his movement pattern lately is almost the same as my dad’s before he …” He clicks his tongue in annoyance. “That will take time. That’s what I’m sayin’.”

“You’ve got to stop him …”

The silence between them stretches longer than it should be. “I don't know, Miho-chan. I think he’s doing the right thing.”

There’s a hot flash of pain searing inside her chest. The time stops with it, stealing all of her breaths. Aran’s voice bounds inside her head, forming a loud inherent group of echoes to a point it’s almost deafening. The temperature around them drops. The sweet aftertaste on her tongue becomes bitter, sickening.

“D-don’t … Don’t say that …”

“Miho-chan, listen, the thing is—”

Her steel grip on the glass bursting the cold content all over. Coldness spills on her lap, dripping down to her legs and pooling on the ground. “You didn’t mean it …” Tears start to well up, blinding her vision, but somehow she’s not blind to Aran’s tired eyes, the shadows under them, and his sunken cheeks. Somehow it becomes as clear as day like she was blind to them before.

“No. You, of all people, should know that.” She hisses through her teeth. “That thing is what got all of us into this mess. Is that what you get from his death?”

Aran grits his teeth while pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket. He kneels in front of her and pats dry the cold moisture on the long skirt. He’s not oblivious to the fiery gaze being aimed at his face.

“I’m sorry if I always made it seems like not a big deal, but I just don’t want you to get worried sick, Miho-chan. But … you don’t know the gravity of the situ—”

“I know exactly what’s happening!” She shuts her eyes tight. “Don’t say that to my face! I’m talking like this is not because I have no idea! It’s because it seems like I’m the only sane one here!” Her fiery brown eyes open to Aran’s pained ones. “You don’t make a deal with a devil! The Agatsuma family should’ve known that better than anyone else!”

“I know that—”

“This is a curse, Aran! People are right! This is a cycle that we’re meant to stop, not to keep it going!”

“If this keeps happening, they will get to you! You’ll get your mother killed! You entire family! Everyone just wants you to be safe!”

She shoves a hand over her face, pulling the locks of her hair from its roots.

_This talk again._

She feels like she’s being thrown back to the entrance of the mansion two years ago. How her mother spoke in a hushed tone behind her back while urging her to get inside a black car that soon separated them. How her tones always drastically changed whenever speaking to her, acting like the daughter never noticed the chaos going on in the family. Like she wanted to keep Miho in the dark to many things that were happening. The feeling that … she isn’t allowed to do anything, but having a lot of bodies ready to throw themselves to catch a bullet for her.

The frustration.

Her heart is still burning, but she feels weak all of sudden. The earth has absorbed the sweet drink. Tapioca balls have rolled themselves in the dirt. She brings her sticky hands together, holding each other tightly on her lap.

“Not with the devil,” she mutters out finally, almost like chanting a prayer. “Anything but that.” She looks up to Aran who’s still kneeling on the ground, somehow still knowing him inside out regardless of what he just said.

“What happened to you, Aran-kun?” Her voice is both soft and heavy to his ears. It’s his time to being thrown back a few months ago when she comforted him after finding his father’s body cold and lifeless. “You were as persistent as me. That thing is what killed your dad.”

Aran looks up. With his glazed eyes, he almost mistakes Miho as her mother. How alike they are. “Then you should’ve known how hard it must be for me.”

Miho takes a deep breath when Aran’s leaning his head on her lap. Is she just being selfish again? Is she selfish all the time? Is it wrong wanting to stop everything that’s happening? Wanting to help?

She’s tired of running away. She’s tired of being left in the dark. She wants to go back years ago, relishing herself in her mother’s embrace and giggling to any mundane thing over afternoon tea. Not having terror, the ghost of the dark history of the family, and every consequence it follows thrown into the mix. Eventhough the mansion was always quiet, as long as her mother was present, Miho was elated.

With one hand, she’s reaching to the golden pendant hanging near her heart and clasping it. If she holds it tightly like this, can her mother feel it right now?

A quiet voice then reaches to her ears. “I’m sorry, Miho-chan.”

It takes some time for her to shake her head. “Don’t be.” She pats his head, feeling him relaxing under her touch. “It’s my fault that I didn’t consider what you feel.”

Time feels like it’s stretching longer than it normally does. A few times Miho can feel him tensing and relaxing.

“If you let me,” she starts. “I-I’ll do the job for you. I’ll stop him. I’ll stop anyone even if it’s my father.”

“No, don’t.” Aran pulls her hand off his head and holds it. “Just … just stay. You’re right. My informant might be wrong, but I’ll keep looking. Even if it turns out to be true, it will take time for him to collect everything. I’ll … I’ll see what I can do.”

“No, tell me what I can do. I want to help. I can’t just sit around and—”

“Miho-chan, I’m sorry. I’d lose my mind if that ever happened.” His chuckle is short-lived. “I don’t want to lose you, too.”

“But—”

He gives her hands an assuring squeeze. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. Your mother probably knows about this, too. Hell, she’ll be the first to know if anything happens. Just one more reason to not get worried, you know? She will definitely stop him.”

She wants to argue but ends up nodding slowly. The thought of her mother makes her feel that hope does inching closer. “Right ... She will.”

“Miho-chan, promise me?”

She frowns. Somehow, for reasons unknown, she feels sick to her stomach. She can’t quite tell what exactly it is.

“Be safe.” Aran doesn’t wait for her. “I can’t be in multiple places at the same time. Do me a favor and don’t get into trouble. Don’t act rash. Thinking it over, but also don’t lose yourself.”

She stares deep into those brown eyes alternately, hoping to find something. There’s none, of course, but a genuine plea. The more time passes, the more she feels sick. She takes a shaky breath. “If that means helping.”

“It does.” He says, but avoiding her gaze. He gives her hand another squeeze before standing up. “All right, I’ll get going. You know what to do. Be safe and call me whenever you need. I’ll inform you if I get something.”

“W-wait, Aran-kun.” She quickly stands up, wincing at the sticky sensation on her skirt. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

He scoffs and actually gives her that annoying smirk. “You should be worried about yourself, _ojou-chan_. You can’t even hurt a fly.”

“What’s that even supposed to mean?” She huffs. “I should be allowed to worry about my cousin.”

“As your cousin, I’m not allowing you.”

She huffs once again but letting him walking out of the park in peace. She tends on the mess she made, snatching the glass and throwing it to the nearest bin before running to his side. She playfully smacks his butt, earning a loud ‘eek’.

Aran rubs his rear. “Really? Are you a five year old, Miho-chan?”

She just snickers. Aran actually runs away when he sees her holding her hand up, aiming at his rear.

“What the hell, Miho! Go away!”

***

Miho gasps for air as she’s sliding the door shut behind her. She doesn’t wait to shed her coat. Doesn’t even bother to fold and put it neatly somewhere, just throwing it wherever. Her knees quickly give up. She drops to the wooden floor, hands holding the pendant tight like a lifeline. She bends down and eventually slumps over, feeling her heating up forehead being cooled down by the dusty floor. 

_It’s not gonna happen …_

_Brother is not gonna …_

She let out a sharp gasp but quickly slaps a hand over her mouth.

 _He knows better. He knows better_.

***

_A form of an unfamiliar figure appears amid the blinding light. As the light slowly dissipates, the clearer to figure is. It’s not any taller than average succubi. The long lustrous hair comes in a color of the dark water of the lake at the Demon Lord’s castle during the darkest hour. The uniform suits the figure impeccably, he’s truly satisfied at that._

_The moment he makes out the face, there’s a quick sting deep inside him that he will never admit. Not even to himself. Like it’s never there to begin with. Along with the others, he placidly waits as the spectacle before them comes to an end. Slowly, in an elegant manner, the pentagram ceases its glow and disappears from the floor. And standing right at the center of the assembly hall is the human he chose._

_Lucifer lifts his chin, ready to welcome the exchange student to the academy. He’s looking forward to what’s to come, if his decision to choose her is right at all._

_Well, she_ has _to be the right one. It’s not like he will ever give her an option._


	2. Moon, Academy, and the Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the devil himself, holding her hostage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for a character having a flashback (not much), kidnapping, anxiety. I don't know how to do warning, really. just tread carefully if you're uncomfortable with any of those.

Miho can sense one or two, but she’s not quite there. Most senses are muffled and a large part of her mind is still lingering somewhere in the dream world. She can only tell that she’s in a dimmed place. There’s a warm light dancing on the wooden floor. But other than that, everything is blinded by whitish glow, even down to her sense of touch. It’s both pleasant and unpleasant. There’s not enough conscious to dispel it, like she’s both in slumber and being awake. Both present and being somewhere else. Like she’s missing the thin veil separating both, lost in the ether. 

She can feel herself growing weary as time passes by. The glow also starts fading away. It’s seeping through her fingertips, dripping to the nothingness like a melting candle. With that, all senses come back like gunshots.

The air is cold. Heavy. It takes twice the usual effort to fill her lungs in one simple drag. There’s also the smell of something burning emanating from somewhere near, she can't quite pinpoint. There are scents of woods, books, dust, midnight, and something else too, swirling around the vast, unknown hall. Everything seems mysterious and out of place at the same time, giving her notion that she’s no longer in Japan.

From the wooden floor, she raises her gaze to a pair of dark pearls piercing into her perplexed face. Like a bottomless pool luring you to jump in, the unnatural coldness in those eyes is keeping her from looking away. The man sits before her, behind a long table along with another three people. They’re all neatly dressed in some kind of sophisticated black uniforms. She’s not familiar with the man, or the other three, or one in particular occupying the special seat above the others. The latter’s dressed in the same uniform, though painted in red. The way he holds himself tells as if he’s playing the role of a judge, or he actually is one. She might be a false-accused defendant, standing at the center of the hall, about to receive her judgment. 

It’s truly like a dream. Everything is too otherworldly to make sense. From the sudden change of place to the way those people carrying themselves. She knows nothing of the place, the time, or the people. If those huge seven banners hanging high up on the wall mean anything. If that massive moon peeking from the tall windows is normal at all. If the intricate patterns embossed on the table and the walls symbolize anything. If her sudden appearance here indicates anything.

The terror is dawning very slowly. Miho can feel it coming but can only do as much. Maybe it's the strange denial inside her that did it. This cannot be happening. There's no way it's happening again.

It’s like the old horror coming back to life.

“Welcome, Miho.”

A booming voice reverberated through the air. It came from the man at the special seat above. His light smile is welcoming, almost as vibrant as his uniform and his brownish-red hai, though everything else about him is anything but. He’s no doubt an authoritative figure, a leader to these people who are very likely her kidnappers. The mastermind of the situation she’s in and needs to get away from.

“Welcome to the Devil Dominion.”

Miho's knees tremble, threatening to unbuckle anytime, and she can probably just do that and fall over. She can’t find her voice, though she has no intention to reply or speak at all. In a situation like this, mother has taught her to keep it to herself. To assess the situation with clarity. To never let the opposing party has what they want, even if it’s her reaction.

She quickly scans the large hall with the corner of her eyes. The place is large. Darkness lurks in every corner where the light doesn’t touch. The entrance is way over there, almost concealed by the shadows. A quick run won’t make it. Her trembling hands won’t even budge the sturdy-looking double doors. The windows are too high to jump over, too, if she can even open it. The quick assess results in naught.

She’s not tied down, at least. Or gagged. Or bruised. She can think straight without drugs flowing inside her vessels. She can look around to plan her escape or anything. It’s not all hopeless. Her breath's hitched at the emergence of old memories, at the blurry images when escape was nowhere in sight, when she could only hear her own breathing, when help was a whole week away. She quickly holds the pendant, immediately being soothed by the familiarity of its shape. She presses it hard to her chest and her mind snaps to the fabric under her touch.

It’s the same black uniform as those people, wrapping her body so comfortably. It’s the finest quality, she can tell. Even better than the coat her mother gifted her. The details on the jacket are extravagant: gold buttons, gold badge, gold beads. A greenish shirt is underneath it with ivory-colored ribbon tie. The jacket is also adorned with a red cape draped on the left shoulder—a pauldron cape. And as she looks down, right by her feet is her lousy suitcase. A cute deer sticker Aran gifted her a year ago stares back with its black eyes.

Something faintly dawns at the familiar sight, though nothing really comes up. Something tells her this is very recent, but in her mind time is all jumbled and non-linear. What day is it? How much time has passed? What was she doing before this happened?

_My brother, what about him?_

“Pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked, are we?” A short dry chuckle pulls her attention. “Well, that’s understandable. You’ve only just arrived, after all. As a human, it will probably take a little for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom.”

Miho gulps a ball of confusion down her throat. She casts a careful glance at the four men sitting before her. They look young, but also not that young. They feel ancient, like they know every secret of the universe. Their faces are well-chiselled, unique, like purposely made to look distinct. Not the kind of faces you will find on random people you pass by on the street. They definitely look too high class to be debt collectors. _Not from the Abe family, either. What is the devil thing the big man spouting about? Do they belong to the same group that’s been chasing Aran around?_

“I suppose I should start by introducing myself,” the leader humors himself at her long-overdue silence. He then ceases his smile and straightens his back. His demeanor turns even more formal and authoritative. He somehow looks bigger than he already is. “My name is Diavolo,” he announces. “I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me.”

Her eyes widen. The man looks back knowingly. Her world is turned upside down.

“And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom.”

***

It sounded like a joke. A terrible one at that. But no one in the room's laughing or cringing at the attempt.

She’s used to the word being thrown and spat at her face, or being stabbed to her back. Be it at school, work, or even at the mansion during arguments when anger got the best of them. People have always called her that in any kind of tone, from mockery to actual malice. She has accepted that as part of her day-to-day life, though there were times when it pierced through her composure, right to her pride. Sometimes a slight mention of it would crush her soul and make her not wanting anything to do with life anymore.

This time, the word is pointed at the speaker himself. Her widened brown eyes drink the whole sight of the people and everything around them. To the strange moon, to the banners with the drawing of a creature on each, to the mystical patterns on every object, to the strange air she’s breathing in, to every little thing that feels so wrong in this place.

She may deny it as many times as she wants, but every fibre of her being knows it’s real. It's the truth. There's no point questioning it. The man— _the demon_ , Diavolo, is not joking around.

It’s the devil himself, holding her hostage.

“This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo,” he continues. “You’re standing inside the assembly hall, the very heart of the academy. This is where we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business. I am the president of said council.”

Silence hangs in the air. Anger is boiling up a storm somewhere deep inside her. Such intense feeling is unknown to her soul, sparking yet another confusion. Tears threaten to well up. Legs turn to jelly. She takes a shaky breath while tightening the hold on the pendant. Mother has always told her that anger is unnecessary, though not stupid. It blinds you more than anything. Miho has known anger, but rage will always be a stranger. She refuses to host such a thing.

Miho chews the inside of her cheek until a sharp tang of iron slowly filling her mouth. The pain keeps her focused. “Why am I here all of a sudden?”

“I will explain everything to you.” A new voice quickly cuts in, spoken in a particular lilt.

It’s the very first man she cast her gaze upon. Like Diavolo, he wears a black shirt underneath his uniform, unlike the other three and her. Dare she guesses he’s Diavolo’s second in command? He almost has the same air as the ruler, though his is more suffocating than anything. Interest dances around in his dark eyes.

“Miho, this is Lucifer.” Diavolo introduces him. “He is a demon and the Avatar of Pride. He’s also the vice president of the student council and my right-hand man. Not just in title, I assure you! Beyond that, he’s also my most trusted friend.” The ruler ends the introduction with hearty laughter. 

Said demon sighs, clearly not matching the energy. He bows his head a bit. A lock of his parted dark hair falls to his forehead with the movement. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo.” He then lifts his head with such confidence. He speaks in a pleasant, dignified tone. “Speaking on behalf of the entire student body, I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, Miho.”

Another silence hangs in the air. By the time the flames on the candlesticks has flickered twice from occasional breeze from outside, she speaks up. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Her voice is not necessarily commanding or, gods forbid, reprimanding. It’s flat-toned. One corner of his lips is upturned at that, forming an amused smirk that doesn’t reach his eyes. “This one is quite different from Solomon.” The demon snorts softly. “Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with both the human world and the Celestial Realm.”

Miho’s cautious eyes follow Lucifer’s elegant stature rounding the table with measured steps. Each distance he kills fastens her heartbeat. 

“As a first step toward this goal, we’ve decided to institute an exchange program. We’ve sent two of our students to the human world and two to the Celestial Realm. And we’re welcoming four students to our school: two from your world and two from the Celestial Realm.”

Lucifer stops less than a meter away from Miho, stopping her heartbeat temporarily. He’s looming over her. In such distance, his presence truly is suffocating. She doesn't dare to crane her neck to simply level her gaze with his. Dressed in all dark garments, the demon refuses to tilt his head down. Reddish irises are staring straight into her soul, as if he could see her turmoil and rejoice at the sight. With the other three sitting behind and the leader in his rightful seal, the view before her is the most intimidating.

“So I take it you’ve probably put two and two together at this point, right?” His eyes sneer at her. “You’ve been _chosen_ from among the people of the human world to participate in this program. _You_ are our newest exchange student. Your period of stay will be one year. You will have to work on tasks that you will receive from the academy. After one year, you will write a paper about your exchange here in the Devildom.”

Miho voluntarily takes a step back. She needs to stay something, _quickly_. Just anything, or these demons will decide everything for her. But nothing comes out.

Lucifer takes the chance. “Unfortunately, I don’t take no or the likes as an answer. Fortunately for you, you’re not without someone to look after you. And that someone should be my brother Mammon. He’s the Avatar of Greed and … how should I put it …” He throws his head back, his hand pulling out a device from his pocket. A phone. He taps on it absentmindedly. “Oh, well, you’ll understand soon enough.”

Without missing a beat, he hands out the phone to her direction without moving from his spot. “Take it,” he commands. “It’s called D.D.D. It’s a lot like the cellphone of your world.”

Miho takes a second glance at the device. Rectangular shaped. Silver colored. It _is_ a phone. _What’s with the strange, complicated term?_

She takes a hesitant step forward. With one hand, she’s reaching out and unleashing all the efforts to take the device without touching Lucifer’s gloved hand. The demon doesn’t shy away or react to her behavior at all. His hand even lingered in the air for a bit. 

A name is plastered on the phone screen. A white-haired man on the contact picture is grinning confidently at her. The contrast of his white hair and his dark skin tone is rather beautiful. She lets herself be mesmerized by it for a couple of seconds.

“That will be yours to use for as long as you’re here. Now go ahead and try calling him with it.”

She glances up, finding Lucifer studying her with utmost interest. She takes another step back and taps the green button on the screen. In front of her, Lucifer crosses his hands. The look on his face is nothing but impatient.

_“Yeees …?”_

A dragging voice immediately welcomes her from the other side. For some reason, Miho is suddenly made aware of the sudden turn of event. She glances sheepishly at Lucifer again and then shuts her eyes as she’s forcing out a response.

“Hi.”

_“... Huh? The hell are ya? You ain’t Lucifer.”_

She frowns. “I am _human_.”

_“Whaaa? A human? Geez, here I thought it was Lucifer again. I was gettin’ all chilly here. Ya should’ve told me right away. So, what business does a human got with this great Mammon?”_

Exactly, what business does she have with him? Except that he's 'in charge' of her, for the whole bizarreness that is the student exchange program the demon ruler came up with. She never agreed on this, but they keep forcing it on her. “Y-you are in charge of me.” He should’ve known that, at least.

_“Huhhh? Whaddya even mean by ‘in charge of you’? … AHH! So it’s you! You’re the other human—the new exchange student! Well, g’luck with that and see ya!”_

“What? W-wait!” Doesn’t he know he’s supposed to be in charge of her? “But L-Lucifer said—”

Miho’s heart drops. Lucifer approaches as if she just commanded him by his name only. The demon extends a hand at her. The air around him is very, very demanding. She quickly hands him the phone while Mammon’s whining out of the speaker.

_“Pfft, whatever. Ya think the Great Mammon would listen to ya just ‘cause you’re tryin’ to scare me with that name?”_

“ **Do you have anything to say to me, Mammon?** ”

There’s a high-pitched scream and then dead silence. Lucifer’s face looks satisfied as he’s handing her phone back. “You do understand now, don’t you?”

Miho just stares at the screen.

“Well, if you were suddenly brought to a strange place and then get told that an unfamiliar face will now take care of you, you’d certainly feel anxious.” Diavolo has leaned down on the table in a relaxed manner, watching silently the entire time. “However, Mammon isn’t the only one to help you out, Miho. Lucifer, how about you introduce your brothers to our new friend here?”

Lucifer sighs. “As much as I dread the idea of doing so, you’re right.”

Someone whines behind his back. Unlike Lucifer, this one has a chipper voice. It’s honeyed and almost sounded spoiled. His voice sings pleasantly right to her ears. “Ehh? Really? You should be honored that you get to introduce such a sweet and charming little brother like me!”

Lucifer walks over to the table. “This one here is Asmodeus.” He’s pointing at one of the three demons, the one dazzlingly beautiful with light caramel hair. He holds himself delicately like a flower. As soon as Miho’s eyes found his, the demon quickly waves his hands at her and winks. “He’s the fifth eldest. The Avatar of Lust.”

“Wh-! I can’t believe you just ignored me like that! And not only that, you referred to me as this one. How rude!”

Someone scoffs. A blonde-haired demon by Asmodeus’ side smirks at the exchange. Miho did notice him sitting there the whole time with green eyes observing the entire thing with such intensity. There’s a natural spark of intelligence gleaming in his eyes, one that can’t easily miss. “At least he didn’t ignore you altogether. How do you think I feel?”

“That one there is Satan, the fourth eldest of us,” Lucifer introduces him, ignoring him for real. “At first glance, he may seem like a responsible demon with a good head on his shoulders, but looks can be deceiving.”

“Aha, so _I am_ that one.” Turning away from Lucifer, Satan throws a handsome smile her way. He even nods his head a bit to greet. But Miho's left strangely unsure by the obvious anger in his eyes. “I am Satan, the Avatar of Wrath," he says with such articulate.

“It basically sums up what he’s about. He may flash you a pretty smile like that, but you had better be careful because it is all an act.”

“If you keep sassing your brothers like that, you’ll just scare her away, Lucifer,” Satan bites. He flips his whole attitude when turning back at Miho, though his anger becomes very, very apparent. “Don’t take him too seriously, Miho. He enjoys speaking ill of his brothers. He is the Avatar of Pride, after all.”

Lucifer sighs. “Are you done? Now the one over there with the very grumpy look on his face is Beelzebub. He’s the sixth eldest.”

The demon sitting at the far end is already staring at Miho. A pair of bluish eyes appears unamused beneath his orange messy locks. His tall, muscular stature reminds her to Aran, though the latter is far leaner. Unlike the others who dress properly, his uniform jacket is unbuttoned, revealing the green shirt underneath. He also doesn’t bother to fasten a few top buttons of the shirt, showing a bright orange shirt at the lowermost layer. Overall, the appearance strikes him as a rebel.

“Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony.” He greets in a neutral tone. He doesn’t spare another second for her and turns at his older brother. “Lucifer, I’m hungry.”

“That’s too bad. Now behave yourself.” Lucifer turns at Miho. “There are seven of us brothers in all and I am the eldest. Mammon, the second oldest of us, will be here soon. My other brothers aren’t here at the moment, but … well, we can get to them later. All in good time.” He ends his introduction by crossing his hands again. Proudly, this time. The look of satisfaction is evident on his face.

Diavolo’s booming voice replace Lucifer’s melodious one. “Miho, during your stay here, the seven brothers will lend you their strength. To keep you safe, you are to stay with them at the House of Lamentation.”

This time Miho _has_ to say something. She takes a step forward. “Wait, aren’t you going to ask for my—”

“Most agree with Diavolo, but that doesn’t mean that there aren’t vulgar demons out there who wouldn’t harm you,” Lucifer adds sharply. He doesn’t continue until Miho’s eyes find his. “If anything were happen to you, it would be our responsibility. And I won’t betray Diavolo’s expectations. So, I will do everything in my power to make sure you survive your stay down here in the Devildom.”

His words catch her off guard. Demons aren’t supposed to care. But she guesses they only do if it’s within their best interest. They dragged her into their world against her will to participate in this student exchange thing in order to achieve their true goal, that is strengthening the relationship with other worlds. Their goal sounds noble, but who knows if there’s a hidden evil goal underneath it?

Miho’s not sure what to make out from this. Especially when her family is currently in shambles because of their kind’s doing. Do they know? Why not fix the mess they’ve caused in her world first before indulging themselves in the vision of peace between worlds? Diavolo is the ruler, isn’t he? Did he purposely turn a blind eye on that? Or his intention is never good in the first place?

Diavolo is sitting up there with such joyous look on his face, a look she never would’ve thought ever present on a demon. The brothers are also a prove that demonkind is capable to have familial bonds. Again, Miho doesn’t know what to make out of that. They are still demons no matter what, wreaking havoc silently in her world. _But they’re also—_

“All of our phone numbers are already in there.” Lucifer’s voice steals her focus. “Your D.D.D has a messaging app. Although we will be all living together, you should still have the means to reach us at any given time.”

“I’ll go ahead and send you a message!” Diavolo waves his red-covered D.D.D, not leaving a room for her to digest everything.

Before she can even react, the device buzzes in her hand. She taps it open and finds Diavolo’s name. 

> _This is my account._
> 
> _Feel free to send me a message at any time._
> 
> [A sticker of a three-legged bird stomping angrily.]
> 
> _Oh, sorry._
> 
> _I haven’t gotten used to this yet._
> 
> _You see, Lucifer is the only demon who sends me messages …_
> 
> [A sticker of a magenta-faced creature with green horns smiling.]
> 
> _That’s the one I wanted to send you!_

Miho’s eyebrows twitch. A few sweats are running down her forehead despite the coldness wrapping her like a blanket. The ruler of all demons just chatted her and sent cute stickers. The tremor in her hands is unstoppable.

She sends back an even cuter sticker. It’s the same weird creature with magenta face, smiling wide with the word ‘thanks’ floating above its head.

Diavolo’s reply arrives right away with a sticker of a red-faced creature rejoicing with a spider by its feet.

Miho pinches herself internally for this.

“And you two are already having a good time,” Lucifer comments.

A loud bang shocks every cell in her body. It came from the entrance. The double doors are wide opened. Dust particles are swirling around under the moonlight. She can’t catch a sight of the outside world with a strange blur coming down her way. Before she can learn anything, there are strong hands gripping on her upper arms. The digits are digging into her skin through the thick fabric. A pair of pearly blue eyes are laid bare with such intensity right on her face.

“Just who do you think you are, human? You’ve got a lotta nerve summoning the Great Mammon! Listen up, because I’m only gonna say this once. If you value your life, then you’ll hand over your money now! And anything else of value, too! Otherwise, I’ll wipe that stupid look right off of your face … by eatin’ you! Startin’ at your head and working my way down, until—”

Miho falls to the floor, body goes completely numb. She heard a loud _tch_ before someone slapped the back of Mammon’s head, making the white-haired demon lost his strong grip on her.

“What the hell, Lucifer!”

“Quite an entrance you make, Mammon.”

As soon as she has the tiniest hold of her own body, she quickly drags herself away from the bickering demons and stands up. Hands hover on each arm, at the dull pain where Mammon just gripped her. She holds herself and takes another step away, approaching the table.

“He’s there is the Avatar of Greed.” She recognizes Satan’s eloquent voice. He’s walked around the table and is now leaning casually on the table. He pays no attention to Miho. His green eyes are rather enjoying the sight of his older brothers at each other’s throats.

She gives the new arrival another glance. He’s almost dressed as messily as Beelzebub’s. His yellow tie is not properly knotted. His shirt isn’t even untucked. But the sight of his messy hair is truly fascinating. She never thought such color would ever suit a demon. A pair of his blue eyes, too, gleaming with mischief. Though it’s dying down gradually as he appears deflated, in tune with annoyance that’s building up in the eldest.

“He governs and oversees all forms of greed.” Satan just explains casually. Apparently, he's taking over Lucifer’s job to introduce Mammon. “Whenever he takes a liking to someone, they suddenly find themselves awash in money. But from what I hear, if he decides to break it off with someone, that wealth evaporates. They’re left without a Grimm to their name.”

Miho’s body goes numb again. This time, she completely lost it. She replays Satan’s words over and over, taking the essence of what he’s said. As the world around her going muted, the ill history of her family starts rebounding inside her head.

The first disaster started ten years after her great grandfather made that deal. The business took off very smoothly only for it to crash and burn, followed by his horrific death along with his wife and firstborn in a great fire. Her grandmother, the youngest child, survived somehow and took over where her father left. She revived the Agatsuma name in the business world and made a deal with the same demon, though Miho’s not sure which one is the antecedent to the other. The glory’s only lasted until she died of old age, and the position of the family head was passed down to Miho’s father. And that’s where another calamity set its foot.

The business collapsed. The family fell in a huge debt. There’s a fight, still happening, over the position of the family head since they deem the current isn’t capable. Miho’s mother has a role in her father not renewing the deal, and the other believed that’s the harbinger of everything that’s going on. Whatever wish the demon promised to her grandmother evaporated in an instant and taking everything with it. Miho herself has a terrible relationship with her own family, excluding her mother. They never love her, a weak-willed soul who’s deemed unworthy to hold the Agatsuma title in her name.

She’s cold all over. Did she just accidentally find him? The one responsible for everything? Of all places, of all circumstances? Is it truly the white-haired demon whose head is slapped again just now by his older brother? The one who’s supposed to be in charge of her while she’s being held captive in this place, playing the role of an exchange student for something that’s seemingly a good cause?

“And he’s also a masochist. That part’s important.” Asmo’s honeyed voice pulls her mind out of its muds. He’s winking, unknown to Satan’s lingering gaze on Miho’s expression.

“And it just so happens I have a job for my masochist of a brother,” Lucifer adds while elegantly tidying up his uniform.

“Y’all stop tellin’ lies!” Mammon yells, pointing at all of his brothers. “I ain’t asked for that punches and I AIN’T a masochist!”

“Mammon, you are going to be in charge of seeing to this human’s needs during the whole exchange. I expect your full cooperation.” Lucifer’s voice leaves no room for argument.

Mammon’s blue eyes flicker to Miho for a second. “What?! Why me?!”

“Aww, lucky you, Mammon!” Asmodeus exclaims. “I’m so jealous …”

“Then why don’t YOU do it?!”

“Ehh? Hell no, too lazy.”

“I thought you said you were jealous of me?!”

“Just give up, Mammon.” Satan groans. “There’s no getting out of this. You know you can’t refuse a direct command from Lucifer, correct?”

“But why does it have to be me? What about Beel?” He points at Beelzebub who’s still sitting, looking all unamused. “Why can’t he do it?”

“Are you dumb? This isn’t a job we can entrust to him. We might as well ask him to eat this human.” Satan points at Miho with his chin.

“Mm, yeah. I can’t promise I wouldn’t,” Beelzebub casually remarks. Miho feels an intense gaze on her back.

“You’re useless, you know that?!”

“ **Mammon?** ”

Mammon turns and lets out an _eek_. Dark purplish aura is emanating from Lucifer. The demon’s standing a few inches taller than him, but his presence is taking over the entire hall. “ **Surely you’re not going to tell me that you object to this arrangement, are you?** ”

Miho’s knees are almost giving up under the heavy atmosphere. Her heart starts pumping faster with strong, deeper beats. She can hear it aloud in her ears. She holds her chest, trying her best to numb her mind to everything or else her heart will burst.

“Ugh … I hate you guys! Every last one of ya!” Mammon exclaims. “Fine … FINE! I’ll do it okay?!” He turns his heels and grabs Miho’s shoulders. He brings his face as close as he can. “All right, human, listen up. As much as I don’t want to look after you, I’ve got no choice. It’s a huge pain in the ass, and I’m too important for this kind of thing, but Lucifer told me to do it, so I will. But in return, you better make sure you don’t cause me any trouble, got it?”

Mammon only notices her unwavering gaze after he’s done speaking. The poor human is sweating bullet. The tendrils of her bluish dark hair are glued to her forehead, face as pale as his hair. There are dark shadows under her burning eyes. Certainly, there’s no fear showed in there as he prefers, but there’s enough showing from her body.

A flash of something catches his attention to her chest. An oval gold pendant lays on top of her ribbon tie. It’s medium-sized. He can imagine it fits right inside her palm when she’s holding it, that’s the only thing she does the whole time he sees her. Truly, the pendant has a strange symbol that’s somehow familiar to his eyes. He doesn’t have the time to search far to the back of his mind, especially when he looks up to search on her face instead—maybe, just maybe, if he knows the human—he finds the brown eyes turning dark, piercing his with such emotions.

Mammon huffs and lets go of his hold. She falls a few steps back, not tumbling down this time. He regards her with a contemplating look for a few seconds. “The hell is wrong with this one,” he murmurs. He then spins back to his brothers. “Listen! I wanna make one thing clear right now! Don’t blame me if someone gets eaten, cause it ain’t my fault!”

The white-haired demon doesn’t wait to leave the hall. Lucifer’s apparently satisfied enough by letting him go, though he does sigh at his departure.

Miho doesn’t notice Diavolo has descended the stairs through the whole chaos and is walking down to her direction. When she sees his figure, she quickly straightens her back. Friendly or not, he’s still the ruler of all demons. She needs to remind herself that. He’s a soon-to-be monarch. He’s the very definition of an enemy to the humankind. If she ever plans anything regarding her family situation right from its source, then he might as well be her opponent.

But what a weak soul of a human can do in the face of a demon prince that probably has lived centuries and capable to end her life in the most horrific way possible?

No. It can't go that way. There are just too many emotions to digest and she feels disgusted the most. In a short span of time, many have crossed her mind and none of them is nice. There was a sharp pang of something ugly when Mammon gripped on her again, and she indulged herself in it. It felt so right, so just, so reasonable. Her body almost moved, but now when she looks back, it’s truly ugly. That’s not who her mother wants her to be. She doesn’t want that either. There must be another way to resolve this. She’s here now, so there are things that only she can do. Even if it takes her life, there's gotta be something.

“Miho.”

She snaps back to reality, to the warmth enveloping her hand. She looks down and finds her hand in between Diavolo’s. Her tiny hand completely disappears from being sandwiched between his broad hands. Her heart stops. She waits for an ice-cold fear to spread from her heart, but there’s only a pleasant feeling. The turmoil inside her slowly peters out, only leaving the shamefulness directed at herself.

When she looks up, Diavolo is smiling lightly at her. The golden color in his eyes seems to melt from the warmth he radiates. A few seconds pass, he doesn’t speak. And neither does she. There’s an onset of tears prickling her eyes for reasons unknown. 

Diavolo’s smile grows, his eyes squint a bit with it. She can almost feel the tremble inside his broad chest when he speaks. “From now on, you will be living at the House of Lamentation. You’ll be staying there with Lucifer and his brothers.” He doesn’t sound commanding or pressuring or anything. It’s just a matter of fact. “Humans, angels, demons, I imagine a universe where each accepts the other. Where we are brought together as friends. This is my dream, and I’m asking you to be the foundation for it.”

Funny how she finds the sincerity in Diavolo's eyes is the same as the one in Lucifer's tone when the latter promised to take responsibility for her safety. His hands lightly squeeze hers, preventing ugly thoughts and emotions from coming back.

“One year, Miho, that’s what I ask of you.”

Miho opens her mouth but says nothing. She finds her entranced reflection in Diavolo's eyes.

“Good luck.”

***

Mammon pushes his back up from the wall when he hears chattering. His brothers are walking out of the hall, except Lucifer who’s staying like usual. Trailing them not far behind, though far enough for him to tell that she’s purposely distancing herself, is the human. She’s dragging her suitcase and herself out of the hall, keeping her head bowed and all that. There are scrunched brows going on on her face, looking like she’s having a bladder problem or something, but of course, that’s not the case considering what happened earlier. He pays no more mind and walks into the conversation bubble. Apparently, Beel’s been envying Levi—the irony—for staying at home rather than being present in the welcoming ceremony. He thought it would be worth it to see the human early on, but ended up getting disappointed. He even succeeded in holding back the monster that is his black hole of a stomach from roaring throughout the ceremony. Now he’s just upset and in the mood for 'will raid the fridge to cheer myself up'.

“Maybe I’ll order some pizzas too tonight. Are two dozens enough?”

“Honestly Beel, leave our fridge alone and go order five dozens of pizzas for yourself,” Satan grumbles. “I’d rather have you getting scolded by Lucifer than all of us not having breakfast tomorrow.”

“Yeah, exactly! Every time you raid our fridge, one of my beauty products is just gone!” Asmo exclaims.

“Not my fault. The fridge is for storing foods, not whatever that is.”

“It’s skincare products! You should educate yourself. I know that you work out so much, which is good for your skin, but it’s also because you work out so much that you need to take care of your skin! Ugh, the sight of your sweats running down your abs is beautiful, but if you don’t hydrate and cleanse properly your skin will suffer!”

Beel’s stomach growls into the night.

“Fridge is mainly for storing food.”

“Why are you suddenly on his side, Satan?!”

“Three dozens, it is. Asmo, you can have the bonus. I’m sure it’s cola.”

“Don’t need it!”

“She’s different, no?”

It takes him a few seconds to realize that Satan is talking to him. He turns his head and finds the younger brother not looking at him. His gaze is pointed forward, to the direction of their mansion. The look on his face reminds Mammon to whenever he finishes a book and just stares at the ceiling, probably letting the whole thing sink, being a nerd that he is.

“Who? The human?”

“It can’t be anyone else, can it? Of course I’m talking about the human.”

Satan suddenly gets shoved to the side by an unknown force. Mammon jumps effortlessly to not getting bumped and then sees that it’s actually Asmo literally throwing himself into their conversation.

“Are you talking about the human? She’s cute if she doesn’t give me the creeps!” He puts his two cents, doesn’t even bother to lower his voice. The human is clearly close enough to hear. Heck, Diavolo and Lucifer can probably hear his whiny ass. “Seriously! Where did Lucifer find this human, anyway!”

“Tone your voice down, Asmo! Also, whachu sayin’? She just acts like a human should do in the presence of us demons.”

“You think so?” Mammon sees the last remnant of anger dissipating from Satan’s face. “It’s more like she’s holding herself to not lunge at Diavolo and Lucifer in my eyes. Or you, in that matter. Not that I’m complaining.”

Mammon’s brows inch their way upwards to his hair. So it’s not just directed at _him?_ Did she give that funny look to Lord Diavolo as well? And Lucifer? And she’s walking out from that completely unscathed? Well, she’s the exchange student, she must be important to Diavolo’s cause, but ... why her of all humans? “What’s the deal with the human? D’ya think Lord Diavolo knows that she ... ya know, acting weird?"

“Well, Lucifer definitely gotta say something about her. And Diavolo isn’t a thickhead like you, so there’s a chance.”

“Would it kill ya to show your older brother some respect?!”

“I can eat her up before she can do anything funny to Lucifer,” Beel adds, is clearly serious with his stomach growling again into the night.

Mammon furiously makes an ‘x’ with his hands. “That would put me into more trouble, Beel! I’m in charge of her, remember?!”

“Didn’t you also make the same threat? In front of Diavolo, of all demons.” Satan completely enjoys the conversation.

“Cause all of ya were being a pain in the ass back there, geez! All of ya are a lost cause!”

Asmo puts an index finger on his cheek and pouts. “Lucifer will know if she’s a trouble, right? So he must’ve prepared for it. Ugh, why can't it be Solomon who’s staying with us?”

“I don’t know about that, but I’m sure this will be interesting. If the human means trouble for Lucifer then I’m down for it.” Satan snickers. The look in his eyes telling Mammon that he already came up with something and he doesn’t want to know. Not yet, at least.

He sighs. All of his brothers are a lost cause. With them not caring about the human and him needing to ensure her safety (he also doesn’t care, what are you talking about?), the trouble will also be his.

He leaves his brothers with their antiques and casually walks slower so he can match the slow pace the human has with those short legs of her. He stretches both of his hands upward and loudly yawns, and then puts them behind his head.

“Don’t believe this. Why should I have to look after some human? It’s insulting, that’s what it is! That rotten bastard … Does he really think he can scare me into doin’ whatever he wants?”

For a while, there’s only the chatter of his brothers. Mammon peeks from the corner of his eyes to see that the human barely lifting her head. To be precise, she’s angled her head a little to the side, to his opposite.

“Oy, just so we’re clear, it’s not like I can’t say no to Lucifer, okay?! I only agreed to babysit you because, um … Well, you know, because … uh … Anyway, it doesn’t matter! Just don’t go thinking that I’m scared of Lucifer or anything! Because I’m not!”

The human is persistent with her silence. He does know that humans are known for their persistence, but he hasn’t heard her voice, has he? She can speak, right? She must have spoken to his brothers, so why hasn’t he heard her voice, yet? But it’s not like he wants to hear her voice! It just clearly says that she particularly avoids him.

What a fool. He sees her holding the pendant again. He will act surprised if one of these days he finds it printed on her palm. 

But this is really troublesome, isn’t it? Lucifer wants him to take care of this human. Like did he even tell her of what’s to come? Or what it means for a human to live down here? And staying with them of all demons? Well, that’s kinda a good thing, but still! Or is it because of how troublesome it is that Lucifer decided to just lump him with this human?

Mammon struts ahead and stops track in front of her. She may tremble like a little lamb, but he knows for sure this human has the guts. Every human has it! One that they can weaponize or be the reason for their downfall. He has lived long enough to witness any kind of both, and he kinda hates to witness another within his supervision.

He speaks when she finally looks up. “Listen, you gotta stay behave, alright?” He bends down, levelling his gaze to hers. “If you wanna survive even a day here in the Devildom, don’t do anything funny. If it ever looks like a demon is about to attack you … run away. Either that or die. Got it?”

Mammon’s not sure what to make of something that just flashed in her eyes. It’s too quick. She shuts her eyes and walks around him to follow his brothers home. The sound of her suitcase wheels gliding on the path walk accompanied by her steps sound lonely.

Well, at least he got his message conveyed. If something ever happens, he will just point the blame on her. Easy.

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the waiting! I'm sorry that I ended up using a lot of in-game dialogues. also it's almost 1:30 am here, so please understand if there's any error or mistake. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
